Dis-le-moi
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Ce n'avait jamais été facile, un mélange de jeu et de pulsions refoulées. Ils s'étaient connus il y a si longtemps, les années avaient défilées depuis et aujourd'hui, les deux se retrouvaient au début de la quarantaine ayant chacun évolué bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé par le passé. L'un avait perdu femme et fille, avait changé sa vision du monde et se retrouvait à s


**Hello tout le monde, nouveau ship que j'essaie: Petopher ! Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Dis-le-moi**

Ce n'avait jamais été facile, un mélange de jeu et de pulsions refoulées. Ils s'étaient connus il y a si longtemps, les années avaient défilées depuis et aujourd'hui, les deux se retrouvaient au début de la quarantaine ayant chacun évolué bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé par le passé. L'un avait perdu femme et fille, avait changé sa vision du monde et se retrouvait à se battre contre son père et ceux qu'il appelait les siens auparavant.

Le deuxième était passé d'un fou qu'on avait tué, on l'avait fait revenir à la vie, il avait aidé quelque peu la meute de ce fichu ado maladroit mais uniquement pour retrouver son statut d'alpha qu'on lui avait enlevé. Il avait fait alliance avec la tante de la défunte Allison pour tuer Scott mais ce dernier avait une énième fois prouvé sa volonté de vivre et de vouloir faire le bien. Il s'était retrouvé encore une fois mis au tapis mais la suite, il avait appris qu'il avait une fille et que cette dernière se trouvait être la fille en couple avec le fils du shérif, l'adolescent insupportable qui trainait avec Scott depuis toujours.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait être un Omega avec seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie son neveu Derek et sa nièce Cora. Il avait au final bien compris que Scott méritait plus qu'un peu son titre d'Alpha et s'était résigné à le lui voler. Il était du côté de Scott, un allié sans plus mais il avait été présent durant la Chasse Sauvage et maintenant, il était prêt à affronter tous ses chasseurs psychopathes influencés par cette folle de Monroe, l'ancien provisoire proviseur du lycée et grand-père d'Allison ce vieux Gérard Argent tous influencés en plus par cette créature maudite d'Anuk-Ite.

Les deux n'étaient plus du tous les deux jeunes adolescents rivaux du passé, étudiants du lycée de Beacon Hills qui sans vraiment le savoir au départ étaient ennemis. Chris était le lycéen plutôt sage et intelligent qui travaillait pour satisfaire son père mécontent. Il vivait avec violence le supervisement de son père dans son entrainement à devenir chasseur.

Peter était l'ado rebelle et dragueur à tout-va du lycée, il était populaire et jouait au basket comme le fera par la suite son neveu Derek. Il ignorait l'idée des chasseurs en ville bien qu'il connaissait leur existence en écoutant aux portes du Manoir. Il avait bien remarqué le retrait de ce fameux Christopher Argent, un nom qui faisait frissonner le jeune lycanthrope.

Et ce frisson ne fit qu'amplifier son attirance vers le jeune lycéen. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe jusqu'à l'année de terminale, Peter avait toujours été dragueur et joueur avec Christopher. Ce dernier avait toujours bafouillé, rougi et arrêtant de respirer en la présence de Peter. Ce dernier savait très bien par ses pouvoirs que le jeune homme n'était pas totalement insensible à ses remarques et avances alors qu'il était en couple avec une fille super possessive nommée Victoria.

Sauf qu'un jour deux mois avant la remise de diplôme, Peter était allé voir Chris à la bibliothèque du lycée pour le taquiner et fit face à un jeune homme froid et rude. Le Chris rougissant avait disparu pour faire face à un homme glacial et impassible. Peter avait perdu le sourire en le voyant dans cet état, il savait donc qui il était. Peter avait appris en cours de route qui était la famille Argent mais n'avait su se résigner à s'éloigner de Chris vu son attirance incroyable pour le jeune fils Argent.

\- Ne me parle plus, avait tout simplement dit le futur chasseur avant de partir à grands pas loin du jeune loup-garou complètement sous le choc.

Il avait juste eu le temps de sentir une grande tristesse dans le cœur de Chris ce qui faisait comprendre à Peter que le jeune lycéen ne devait pas le détester tant que ça.

Les deux jeunes étudiants de Beacon Hills ne s'étaient pas vus en chair et en os longtemps après malgré l'incendie du Manoir des Hales peu de temps après. Peter prit en charge un moment Derek alors que toute le reste de leur famille s'était retrouvée enfermée dans le Manoir enfermé face à un destin de mort. Peter était certain d'une chose avec soulagement, Chris n'avait rien avoir dedans puisqu'il était parti à l'Université dans un autre Etat pour plaire à son père. Il avait durant un long moment suspecter sa sœur vu qu'elle était sort avec Derek et qu'elle semblait bien plus tenace et cruelle que son grand frère. Et Peter avait eu raison.

Mais tout cela faisait partie du passé et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, ils s'étaient revus au premier abord pas dans les meilleurs situations possibles surtout depuis que Peter avait radicalement changé depuis le lycée. Chris l'avait à peine reconnu dans ce rôle de loup-garou psychopathe, il avait dû faire face à tous les souvenirs du passé avec souffrance. L'oncle de Derek et la sœur de Chris s'étaient alliés et le lycanthrope était aveuglé par le pouvoir au point qu'il avait faillé tuer Chris en chemin dans ces tunnels sombres alors que les autres essayaient de survivre aux monstres envoyés par Kate et tout le reste. L'oncle de Derek et Cora avait empalé Chris d'une barre, il avait tellement de colère en lui alors que le chasseur se sentait défaillir. Chris comprenait vraiment que l'adolescent du lycée était loin derrière lui.

Mais Peter avait repris plus ou moins un chemin vers le bon avec la découverte de l'existence de sa fille Malia, Chris avait étonné d'apprendre que le loup avait eu un enfant. Il se disait aussi qu'il était fatigué de chasser le mal alors que certains loups et autres créatures faisaient le bien comme Scott et ses amis. Il avait changé et Chris l'avait vu de loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré le fait que ce qu'il souhaitait restait chose impossible et absurde. Et il avait continué à garder de nouveaux des pulsions refoulées à l'intérieur de lui alors que le temps filait entre ses doigts et qu'une nouvelle menace bien différente des autres faisait son arrivée en ville.

Et aujourd'hui, de manière improbable, il se trouvait à aller au loft pour poser des protections et il pensait s'y retrouver seul et non, comprendre une fois la porte poussée qu'il allait faire face à un Peter sur le sofa en face de l'entrée aussi concentré que possible. Il avait senti quelque chose brûler en lui tout en gardant un regard indifférent et distant tout en marchant en direction du loup-garou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'étais censé être seul pour installer tout le matériel, avait fait Chris tout en sentant une pression étouffante naitre au niveau de son cœur.

\- Et tu vas me dire que ça te déplait ? avait donc ensuite rit le loup-garou en se levant pour faire face au chasseur.

Maintenant, le chasseur sentit son souffle diminuer par la présence si proche du lycanthrope, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et toute cela fut analyser minutieusement par l'ancien Alpha qui n'avait bien entendu pas été aveugle à ce qui se passait du côté du chasseur. Le père de Malia avait au départ préféré ne pas s'y intéresser en pensant que ce qui s'était passé au lycée allait se reproduire une seconde fois jusqu'à ce que Peter se décide à arrêter de rester enfermé dans sa fichu bulle antisociale et grincheuse.

L'oncle de Derek et Cora avait tout simplement dit à Scott qu'il devait discuter avec le fils Argent seul à seul et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour qu'il arrive rien de mal au chasseur en jurant sur la vie de sa fille Malia et même qu'il pourrait appeler Chris d'ici trois heures pour s'assurer que le chasseur soit toujours en vie. Scott avait hésité une seconde avant de dire qu'il voulait aucune égratignure. Peter avait promis qu'il n'en aurait aucune.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dénoncé quand nous étions au lycée, ton père aurait pu me tuer sans problème après les cours. Il aurait pu faire de même avec Derek et Cora mais tu ne lui as rien dit.

Chris serra les poings et la mâchoire, Peter avait donc tout compris. Il était coincé mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait parce que tu avais compris que ton père te demanderait de prouver tes compétences de chasseur en me tuant, je me trompe ?

Le chasseur blêmit face aux propos totalement justes du lycanthrope. Peter n'eut même pas à lui reposer la question, les battements cardiaques de Chris lui suffisaient pleinement. Il ne lui resait donc que deux questions et cette confrontation prendrait vite fin.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, ordonna Peter d'une voix calme que Chris ne reconnaissait pas.

Peter toisait du regard la moindre réaction verbale ou physique de la part du chasseur. Ce dernier tentait de retenir toute l'anxiété qui s'activait en lui avec vivacité. Peter le ressentait parfaitement et se rapprocha donc davantage de lui en espérant que la proximité ferait craquer Chris.

\- Dis-le-moi, répéta fermement Peter en ne quittant pas des yeux le grand frère de Kate.

\- Je…

Chris savait ce que cela signifiait de tout lui dire, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt ou si la peur le dominait trop pour être honnête.

\- J'étais amoureux de toi, voilà tout, finit par dévoiler Chris en levant le regard vers Peter, lèvres pincées d'énervement.

Peter sentit un vide intérieur se combler avec soulagement, une dernière question lui suffirait à combler sa journée. Il sourit alors en demandant si c'était le cas aujourd'hui, Chris recula légèrement sous le choc de la question bien qu'elle ne soit pas si étonnante au final. Peter avait vraiment envie d'y croire, Chris était mitigé et coincé mais pour une fois, une libéra son cœur et déclara d'une voix raque :

\- Oui, Peter.

Le sourire du lycanthrope s'agrandit davantage et le chasseur se retrouva aussitôt avec les lèvres chaudes et parfaites de Peter posées fougueusement sur les siennes comme dans ses rêves du lycée. Peter avait promis de ne pas faire d'égratignures à Chris dans sa promesse à Scott mais une bonne heure plus tard, alors que les deux étaient couchés dans le grand lit spacieux de Peter à l'étage, le lycanthrope se dit que malheureusement cette promesse n'avait pas été respectée à la lettre.

L'oncle de Derek et Cora se retint de rire en disant que ce n'était pas Chris qui allait s'en plaindre. Le loup-garou reposa les yeux sur le corps endormi du chasseur couché devant lui, les traits détendus. L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina la scène des années auparavant avec nostalgie. Peter caressa du bout des doigts le visage charismatique de Chris avant de refermer les yeux, le cœur comblé après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues.


End file.
